Alex/Quotes
"I've seen those videos before. On GoAnimate. You know, the ones where they get held back from 12th grade to preschool." - ''The first quote Alex ever said in the Killing Dora series ''"See? I told you I got an A." "I hate to tell you this, but, Dora comes back to life a few days later." "You don't know how to punish me." "Oh thanks for the inspiration. I will ripoff your games once you get the hell out of my house." "I'm not falling for that." "Next time Dora comes back to life, I'll give her a punishment day." "Once Dora is revived, I shall give her a punishment day, more brutal than the one she gave me." "You get... an A+." "Just as long as I don't die, she will stay in Hell." "This is it, the gas chamber!" "This dumbass just slipped into Hell again." "Are you talking about Dell Computer Company?" "Where did you get that laptop?!" "If I played one game on a V-Smile, it would be Spider-Man." "Your mom's still alive. Try to find her if you can." "There is both Dell AND' 'Hell." "She is about to steal mind power." "You can destroy the machine, but not me." "Oh really? Well guess who just won the battle?" "If you come back, I shall kill you again. We will always get the good ending." "Luckily, I have my MLG Antivirus." "I would rather have a blank wallpaper because of a few reasons." "Making MLG Antivirus a virus, huh? Well I know what to do. "Now loading the file of a British accent." "Well, ok, fine... take it to a computer expert." "That's ok, I can bust through the door." "We need a supply of Alex OS computers, watches, TVs, phones and tablets. Anupom? Call the developers." "Alright Dora, what the hell are you doing this time? Let me guess, updating Dora OS so it bypasses Alex OS?" "Calm down! I can fix the Dora error." "Not now, I have work to do." "There is no way for me to be revived... my body is shattered, I can see it clearly. A body shouldn't be able to lay in this position, but I am." "I'm dead. You need to avenge me. If you don't obey me the world is gone. Now go kill Dora, you hear me?! Go!" "I'll be a Spy. He's my favorite." "I really hope Anupom is ok." "I cannot help you anymore. Bye! ...where can I find a ressurection chamber?" "Why the hell is my precious sword in Mexico?" "I died while you were searching for me. And I was revived, now stronger than ever." "I don't know... maybe it causes black hole, disintegration, maybe it's over 1000 degrees. Maybe it's below -1000 degrees. We'll find out." "Now, Dora, I really do not appreciate anyone killing me unannounced." "...dumbass! You have a sword?!" "The only kind of dancing you do is swinging your arms around like a fool." "You've had lots of lives, Dora, but this is your last one." "WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE!" "Anupom, please! I-" "It turns out, I was homeless until I found M. Bison in 2016. I never had parents back then." "Alan, it's important. My long lost sister Alexa has been kidnapped by Dora." "The cage is being held by a rope. That rope is about to be cut in half in one hour. If that happens, she will fall into an acid pit." "Anupom, did you know back in 2015 Dora did lots of horrible things? For example, she tricked lemonade fans into drinking urine." "I can't her her die, she's my sister!!" "I have never cried in my life. Not even when I was born."